


Marked As My Own

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Collars, M/M, Rimming, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks Rodney for something he’s only too willing to give.  Mind-blowing sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked As My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to outsideth3box for her help with this!

When the Thrirad finally released John back to Rodney’s custody, it was with a rope around his neck as a leash. Rodney was shocked and appalled, immediately going to untie it, but Teyla stopped him. “Perhaps, Rodney, we should go while the Thrirad are willing to allow us to do so,” she said.

It made Rodney supremely uncomfortable, but John didn’t look like he was in any distress. The rope was loose enough that it wasn’t choking him or leaving rope burn, so Rodney nodded. He gripped the rope tightly in one fist, counting on Ronon and Teyla to cover him. There was no way he could point the P90 one handed, and he wasn’t letting go of the rope for anything.

They backed out of the broken down hut, and slowly made their way out of the village. John wasn’t saying anything, for which Rodney was grateful. If he’d been flippant about being captured and nearly sacrificed, Rodney was going to lose it.

Thankfully, the jumper was parked not far from the settlement. Rodney didn’t relax until the hatch had closed, sealing them inside, though. Once he heard the hiss, he let go of the rope, grimacing as his hand cramped for being clenched so long.

“Are you okay?” he said, hands fumbling at the knot next to John’s carotid. That had been way too fucking close.

“I’m _fine_ ,” John said. “My team got me out before they could do much more than threaten me.”

Finally, the knot came undone, and the rope dropped to the floor of the jumper. There was a red mark around John’s neck - nothing that would bruise, but it still made Rodney want to kiss it better. He resisted the urge, and followed John to the cockpit.

They settled into their usual seats as John did the preflight. Rodney knew that he was staring at the mark on John’s neck, but he figured that he could be forgiven. Besides, this way he could get the impulse out of the way before they got back to Atlantis.

As they approached the gate, Rodney put in the address, and when Atlantis responded, he put in his IDC. Before they could actually go through, though, he asked one more time, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

John gave him a smirk and a nod, and then they were going through.

Carter was waiting for them in the jumper bay, and Rodney noticed that her eyes went directly to the red ring. “Looks like it was an interesting mission,” was all she said.

“Yeah, you could say that,” John said, tossing off a grin. “Debrief in what? Three hours?”

“Make it four, Colonel. Now, Doctor Bowe is waiting for you.”

John stepped to the side, waving the rest of the team on in front of him. That was normal - John seemed to like to make sure that no one was limping or hiding an injury - but when Rodney turned around to make a smartass comment, he saw that John was doing something with his pack. “Something wrong?” John asked.

Rodney shook his head. He was getting paranoid. Why was he so bothered? There wasn’t a logical reason that Rodney could think of, so he just hurried after Ronon and Teyla. 

The infirmary was exactly as awful as it had been since Doctor Bowe had taken over. He didn’t have Carson’s bedside manner, and apparently had heard terrible things about Jennifer and Rodney’s break up from the medical staff. It was ironic, really, since it had actually been the most amicable split he’d ever had. Jennifer had wanted to stay on Earth when Atlantis went back to Pegasus, and Rodney... hadn’t.

Thankfully, even when he was being an ass, Bowe was efficient, and within forty-five minutes, they were all cleared to leave. The four of them left the infirmary together. At the hallway where Ronon and Teyla had their offices, they split off to go and write their reports, leaving John and Rodney together.

They got in the transporter, but before John could press a location, Rodney stopped him with a hand on his arm. “You’re _sure_ they didn’t hurt you?”

John sighed. “Yes, Rodney, I’m sure. Now, we’ve got just over three hours before we have to meet with Colonel Carter, and we need to get our reports written. Mine’s going to be pretty easy - I got captured, my awesome team rescued me, the end - but yours might be a little more complicated?”

Rodney sighed. He hated writing reports. John was right, though. He was going to need the full three hours to put it all into some sort of format that would make sense. He pressed the location nearest the lab office, and after the flash, stepped out. “See you at the debrief?”

John nodded, and turned to punch in his destination. As the door started to slide shut, Rodney saw him brush his fingers over the red mark on his neck.

For the next three hours, that was all he could seem to see. Every time he blinked, it was like he was looking at that mark. He wanted to kiss it, bite it, make it _his_.

It was definitely one of the harder reports to write, but he finished with minutes to spare, emailing it off to Colonel Carter, before closing up his laptop and heading back to the Control room. As he left the lab, he told Zelenka, “I don’t think I’ll be back this afternoon. See you later.”

“Go. Go. We do not need your distraction,” Zelenka said, waving him out. Rodney was a little surprised - he hadn’t realized that he was that obvious - but since it was what he wanted anyway, he didn’t argue. 

He was the last to the briefing room. Taking a seat next to John, he tried to focus in on the discussion of just what they could have done differently to prevent John’s capture, instead of looking at the spot on John’s neck that was still red. Since the answer seemed to be, “Not take John anywhere near Ancient tech,” that led to going around in circles relatively quickly, which didn’t help with the distraction.

Colonel Carter seemed ready to keep going for another hour, but Rodney’s stomach growled, loudly enough to be heard by the whole table. He flushed a little, embarrassed, but it had the effect of breaking Carter’s concentration. She gave a little sympathetic smile at him and said, “Yeah, I guess it’s been a long day. Go and eat, take the evening. We’ll meet tomorrow at thirteen hundred to plan your next mission.”

Rodney didn’t have to be told twice, practically leaping to his feet. Ronon laughed, but Rodney noticed that he was just as quick to get up, and they were shoulder to shoulder in the doorway.

Tonight was meatloaf and mashed tuber - didn’t quite taste like potatoes, and was hot pink, but it wasn’t bad with enough gravy - and within fifteen minutes, he was settled at a table, digging in, with John next to him, and Teyla and Ronon across the table from them.

He and Ronon ate eagerly, and it took a few minutes for him to realize that John was just picking at his food, drawing paths through the pink stuff for the gravy to travel through. He tried to catch John’s eye, to see if he was all right, but John wasn’t looking at him. Oh, for god’s sake, he was going to actually have to say something, wasn’t he?

“John? Are you quite all right?” Thankfully, Teyla beat him to it. 

“I’m fine, Teyla,” John said, flashing a quick smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m just not very hungry. Maybe I’ll head to my quarters early tonight.”

“That may be wise,” Teyla said. “Perhaps a quiet evening in will be good for all of us. There was quite enough excitement for one day today.”

Rodney didn’t want a quiet evening in. He wanted to spend the evening examining every inch of John’s body, making sure that there were no other marks. But John looked so, so, tired.

The only reason that Rodney saw John glance at him out of the corner of his eye was because he was looking right at him. What the hell, he might as well try. If John wasn’t interested, he’d tell Rodney, and then Rodney could go and sulk in his room. 

“So, quiet evening in, hmm? Maybe I’ll come by for a little while? We have that game of chess in progress, after all.”

This time the smile was much clearer. “Yeah, I think I’d like that,” John said. “No physical exertion and only enough mental challenge to kick your ass. That sounds like a good evening.” 

“Oh, as if,” Rodney said, but relief flooded through him. Message sent and received. He turned his attention back to his plate, working on systematically finishing his food. He was happy to notice that now John was eating as well.

He cleared his plate well ahead of John, but Ronon had already gotten seconds. He thought about it for a minute, but he didn’t want to be too full for, well, for whatever happened tonight. So instead, he lingered over his blue jello as John mechanically cleaned his plate. When John pushed back his tray and stood, he followed suit. “Okay, ready to have your ass handed to you?” he asked.

Rodney snorted in derision, and they wished Teyla and Ronon a good evening before bussing their trays and heading towards the residential quarters. They passed several people in the halls, but they all seemed occupied with their own lives, and just gave a quick hello or nod as they walked.

There really was a chess game set up in John’s quarters, and they really did sometimes play. Rodney wasn’t completely sure whether that was what was going to happen tonight or not, but either way, he was going to check John over. He didn’t trust that charlatan of a doctor.

The door slid shut, and they both hesitated for a moment, as if they were each trying to see where the other was going to go. Just as Rodney snapped, starting to reach for John, John slid effortlessly to his knees. He looked up at Rodney in just the right way to make him think about John’s mouth wrapped around his cock.

Rodney growled a little, all of the protective feelings he’d been suppressing all day coming to the foreground. Stepping forward, he slid his hand into John’s hair, angling his head just right so that Rodney could lean down and kiss him thoroughly.

He could feel John relaxing into the kiss, the stiffness that lived in his muscles all of the time sliding away. He tightened his hand a little, licking the whimper right out of John’s mouth. 

When his back couldn’t take anymore, he released his grip and stood back up. “I want you to take all of your clothes off,” he said firmly. “And then I want you to go and lie on the bed, on your back.”

The color was high in John’s cheeks, turning Rodney on even more. He knew that it meant that John was turned on, and a little embarrassed by how easily he reacted to Rodney. He wasn’t beyond using that to his advantage. 

John hesitated for just a moment, and Rodney said, “Now, John,” putting a little steel into his voice and making John jump. He rose to his feet quickly, already unzipping his jacket and dropping it on the floor. It was a sign of how much John wanted this that he wasn’t stopping to hang up his clothes.

The t-shirt followed, and then John went to the bed, sitting on the side to untie his boots and pull them off. Pants, underwear, and socks all came off, dumped unceremoniously in a pile. Then John hesitated again, and this time his hand came up, pressing on that little red mark. “John?” Rodney asked, letting his voice soften. The look on John’s face wasn’t one that he was used to in this situation. It was a little thoughtful, a little shy. “What’s the problem, John?” he said when John didn’t answer.

When John stood up, Rodney blinked. He wasn’t used to direct disobedience from John in the bedroom. Usually, Rodney told John what to do and John did it. They both liked it that way. Before he could formulate a command or order or question, John had his pack in his hands and was pulling it open.

He paused, one hand inside the bag, and then pulled out the rope that the Thrirad had tied around his throat earlier in the day. He dropped his pack, and clutched the rope to his chest for a moment, not meeting Rodney’s eyes. Then, eyes downcast, he held out the rope for Rodney to take. When Rodney hesitated, he shook his hand, still not meeting Rodney’s eyes, and said, “Please.”

Rodney took the rope, and then grabbed John by the shoulder and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. The hand holding the rope wrapped around John’s back, and the other drifted up so that Rodney could pass his thumb over the irritated spot on John’s neck.

“What would you like me to do with this?” he asked when the kiss finally broke. 

John’s answer was muffled as his face was tucked into Rodney’s neck, but it was clear enough for Rodney to understand. “Would you, um, put it on me?” John asked.

“Around your neck?” Rodney asked, trying to clarify. John nodded without lifting his head, and Rodney knew that John was beyond embarrassed. However, the hard cock poking him in the hip told him that this wasn’t necessarily a _bad_ thing. “You don’t want me to choke you, do you?” he asked, a little concerned. “Because even a few seconds without oxygen can cause brain damage and you need all your brain cells to keep up with me, you know.”

Finally, that made John lift his head and meet Rodney’s eyes. “No, I don’t want you to choke me,” he said. “I just want to be... I want to be _yours_.”

Oh. _Oh._ That brought things to a whole new light. “You want to wear my collar,” he said, not making it a question.

The words weren’t even fully out of his mouth when John was already nodding. 

“Okay. I. Well. I’d like that. And if you want, maybe we can get something a little better than some scratchy rope for next time?” 

John’s eyes lit up. “But I don’t have to wait, do I?” John asked, his voice hopeful.

“No. No, you don’t. Can you kneel for me?” he asked, not really surprised when John dropped to his knees forcefully enough that it made Rodney’s knees ache in sympathy. He arched his neck, lifting his chin, and Rodney brushed his fingers down its length.

He felt John shiver, doing it a second time just to feel it again, and then he shook out the rope. It was thin, a little rough, but it would do for now. He draped it around John’s neck, noting how John was practically shaking. He carefully tied the rope, making sure that it was fairly loose - he didn’t want to mark John’s neck accidentally. On purpose was a different thing.

John’s eyes were closed. Not clenched shut, but almost as if he was in a state of bliss. When Rodney tugged on the rope, pulling John to his feet, he surged into Rodney’s arms, mouth already opening when Rodney’s came down in a bruising kiss.

They kissed, John rubbing his naked body up against Rodney’s clothed one shamelessly. John had never been a prude about sex, but this? He was practically wanton, begging for more with every inch of his skin.

Rodney would have happily rutted against John right there, standing up, but this was big, and deserved a whole lot more. So he forced himself away from John’s mouth and brought his hand down on John’s hip with a loud slap. “I thought I told you to lie down?” he said, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

John hurried to the bed, glancing over his shoulder at Rodney as he went, and obediently lay down, lifting his head so that he could keep his eyes locked on Rodney. Rodney licked his lips, tasting John, and gave him a lascivious wink, before turning his attention to taking his own clothes off.

He wanted to rush it, to be able to press up against John’s body and feel every inch, but he forced himself to take it slow. He let the anticipation build, knowing that if he waited long enough...

“Rodney, _please_ ,” John said, and that was what he’d been waiting for. Shoving the last of his clothes off in a tangle, he climbed on the bed, on his knees between John’s widespread legs, propped on his hands so that he could look at John’s face.

John had his hands above his head, fingers woven together as if they were tied there. Rodney knew from experience that John wouldn’t move them unless given permission, even as the rest of his body writhed in pleasure. “God, you’re beautiful,” he said in a growl, lowering his head to nip at John’s chin. “No one else sees you like this, do they?”

“No,” John said, voice already shaky with desire and need. “God, Rodney, _please_.”

“Please what?” Rodney said, licking over John’s jugular.

“Please, do _something, anything._ Just _touch_ me.”

The sheer desperation in John’s voice was new, and in response, Rodney ran his hand slowly down John’s side, from shoulder to his hip. John groaned, his response so much more than before.

Rodney suddenly wanted more, wanted everything. “Don’t come,” he said, sliding down the bed. “Don’t come until I tell you,” and then he lowered his mouth over John’s rock-hard cock.

John cried out, hips twitching as he tried to control the instinctive thrust into Rodney’s mouth. Rodney set a punishing rhythm, taking John deep and swallowing one, two, three, before sliding up and licking around the head. Then he did it again, and again, and again.

From the sounds that John was making, he was shattering, breaking apart. He was begging and pleading for more, for Rodney to let him come, for him to never stop. He locked his hands on John’s hips, forcing them still as he did his best to bring John to a fever pitch.

When the sound of his voice changed, become desperate for permission to come, he slowly slid his mouth off, dropping a quick kiss on John’s thigh. John was twitching and shaking, clearly holding onto his control with everything he had. “Good boy,” he said. “You’re _mine_. You come when I say, and not before, right?”

John whimpered but nodded. “Y-yes,” he said. “God, I _want_ it.”

“I know, but you’re going to come with my cock deep in your ass, marking you inside and out as mine.” 

With a groan, John closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly, and then opened them again. “God, Rodney, you don’t know - you have no idea.”

“I know how much I’ve wanted to mark you as mine,” he said. He backed slowly off the bed, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and squeezing tight. “Turn over, on your knees.”

John hurriedly obeyed, going down on his face to lift his ass even higher. Then he did something he had never done before. He reached back and spread his cheeks, exposing his tight hole for Rodney to see.

“Oh, god,” Rodney said, getting back on the bed and scooting as close to John as he could get. “Stay like that, John, okay?”

“As long as you want,” John said, his voice dropping away to a harsh gasp when Rodney licked a path from his balls to the base of his spine. He did it a second time, and then turned his attention to licking John’s hole open and wet.

He slid a hand between John’s legs and squeezed his cock tight, trying to help John keep control. He knew how good a wet tongue felt as it tried to slide into his ass, and from John’s reaction it felt just as good to him.

When his jaw started to hurt, he lifted his head. John had kept himself spread, but where his fingers were digging into the muscles of his ass, he could see the faint shadow of bruises, as if John was blown past all control.

He reached past John, stretching to grab the lube off of the small table. The first touch of cool gel to his cock helped him regain some semblance of self-restraint. “John?” he said, rubbing his non-slick hand down John’s back. “Do you think you can take me like this? Just my cock, no fingers?”

John’s hands tightened and he spread himself even wider in answer. “Now, please, Rodney,” he begged.

Rodney nudged his cock up against the wrinkled hole, pressing it firmly enough that the head popped through the tight ring of muscle. John gasped, but there was no pain in the sound. Rodney grabbed John by the hips, and said, “John, let go. Put your arms in front of you and keep them there.”

Nodding, John did as he was told. Rodney counted down in his head from five to one, and then started to push, taking John in one slow, forceful push that pulled groans from each of them. He only stopped when his balls slapped against John’s ass, and only then because he was so close to the edge from that one thrust that if he moved he was going to come like a teenager.

John was giving little hiccupping sobs, and Rodney asked, “John? Do I need to stop?”

In response, John clenched down tight. “No, please. Come on, Rodney, fuck me,” he begged.

Rodney was only human, and all the teasing that he’d been doing to John had turned him on just as much. John’s begging was the last straw, and he started to move; long, slow, deep thrusts that were all about marking John as _his_.

He was only vaguely aware that he was speaking. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was saying - he couldn’t focus well enough to hear it above the ringing in his ears. He could have been singing odes to John’s awesome ass for all he knew.

He just knew that he had to get more, deeper, and so he wrapped an arm around John’s chest, pulling him upright and impaling him on Rodney’s cock. He was in so deep he swore he could practically feel John’s heartbeat.

John cried out, twisting in Rodney’s arms. One of Rodney’s arms stayed around John’s chest. The other came up to caress John’s neck above the rope. “Come on, John,” he growled in his ear. “Give it up for me. You’re _mine_.”

With a sound that was almost a yell, John jerked, and he started to come, shooting hard. The hard clenching of his ass, and the unmistakable pleasure in his voice, yanked Rodney right over with him, and he cried out as well as he poured himself out inside John.

John sagged in his arms, practically unconscious, and Rodney struggled to lay him down gently, his cock sliding out as John relaxed onto the bed. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around John and hold on tight, but drying together would be uncomfortable at best, so he got up and staggered to the bathroom to get a washcloth. After giving himself a cursory wipe down, he went back out to the bed, where he wiped John down gently. 

Only then did he allow himself to curl around John, who seemed to be coming out of it, if a bit groggy, and he slowly stroked his hand over John’s back, feeling the complete lack of tension there. “Hey sleepyhead,” he said, brushing a kiss over John’s temple. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” John said, his hand coming up and brushing against the rope still tied around his neck. “And yours.”

“Always,” Rodney said.


End file.
